


Not Forgotten

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	Not Forgotten

He saw the picture on what remained of the memorial wall. He'd walked by a couple times today, taking mental note of how many were taken down and how many stayed. He had much more important things to be doing, but curiousity led him here anyway. Each time there had been fewer and fewer pictures on the wall, fewer and fewer faces that no one could remember, or cared to remember.

One face that he recognized had remained. No one wanted to claim Felix Gaeta. He stared at it, in its lonely spot on the wall, once surrounded by scores of fallen officers.

He tore the picture down, and looked closely at it. "I remember you Felix," he said. "And I won't let you be forgotten." He placed the picture in his pocket before he walked away.


End file.
